This invention relates to hair dryers, particularly electric hair dryers of the hand-held type.
Electric hair dryers of the hand-held type are generally known and often include a hollow cylindrical hair-winding attachment having air blowing holes disposed along its length. Hair may be wound around the exterior of the hair-winding attachment and dried by hot air blown out through the air blowing holes. However, when a large quantity of hair is wound around such a hair-winding attachment or when the temperature of the ambient atmosphere is high, the temperature of the hot air being blown out through the air blowing holes may become excessively high and damage the hair wound around the hair-winding attachment or deform the hair-winding attachment or dryer body, which may, for example, be of plastic materials.